


Jak Wytresować Wikinga?

by Yachiko



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yachiko/pseuds/Yachiko
Summary: Schyliłam głowę, by nie przydzwonić w lodową ścianę, a za sobą usłyszałam jęk i ciche, zniekształcone przekleństwo.- Bolesne wybudzenie, co?- zaśmiałam się, prostując się. I to był błąd, bo tym razem to ja przywaliłam.- I sprawiedliwości stało się zadość.- dogryzł mi Czkawka,a ja tylko warknęłam pod nosem, żeby się przymknął.





	1. I

\- Dobra, smoku. Lecimy.- poklepałam Electro po łbie i zaśmiałam się, kiedy zrobił szybką beczkę. Spojrzałam w lewo, szukając towarzysza, który powinien lecieć obok.

No właśnie. „Powinien”. Tylko, że nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku go nie było. Zaczęłam rozglądać się dookoła, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie przeoczyłam jakiegoś ataku. No bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć, że miał być, a go nie ma? Rozważałam wezwanie posiłków, kiedy tuż przed nami z nieba runęła jakaś ciemna masa. Wrzasnęłam przerażona, mocniej chwytając siodło, żeby nie spaść. Electro fuknął gniewnie, a ja rozpoznałam śmiech i porykiwanie.

\- Lecimy za nimi.- zarządziłam krótko, a Wandersmok ochoczo wypełnił moją decyzję. Po chwili ścigaliśmy nurkującą Nocną Furię i jego jeźdźca. Im bliżej byliśmy oceanu, tym bardziej zastanawiałam się, czy nie zamierzają przypadkiem rozbić się o taflę wody. W końcu stwierdziłam, że jak chcą ginąc to proszę bardzo, ale mi tu jeszcze dobrze.- Electro, skrzydła.- smok zgodził się ze mną i wznieśliśmy się kawałek. Pod nami Nocna Furia zrobiła to samo i szybko do nas dołączył.

\- Co tak szybko stchórzyłaś?- zapytał Czkawka, ale hełm nieco zniekształcał jego głos.

\- Boś wariat i niedoszły samobójca.- burknęłam obrażona, sprawdzając czy mój przybornik jest na pewno dobrze zapięty. Wolałam nie zgubić żadnej z trucizn.- Serio, człowieku, ja też kocham adrenalinę, ale to już przesada. Myślałam, że się rozbijesz.

\- Przesadzasz.- machnął lekceważąco ręką, wznosząc się wyżej. Popędziłam za nim.- Odrobina szaleństwa nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziła.

\- Tobie po prostu brakuje instynktu samozachowawczego, prawda?- westchnęłam zrezygnowana.

\- Nawet jeśli to nie jestem jedyny.- odbił piłeczkę, a ja niechętnie przyznałam mu racje. W końcu kto normalny mieszka sobie, jak gdyby nic, ze smokami. Ba, nie dość,że mieszka, to jeszcze na nich lata.

\- Wracajmy już.- poprosiłam, kończąc dyskusje i kierując mojego smoka do Sanktuarium. Szczerbatek i jego jeździec ruszyli za nami.

Czkawka był wariatem i to nie podlegało dyskusji. Ale był też moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jedynym ludzkim przyjacielem. Kochałam smoki, to fakt, ale miło było mieć kogoś z kim można było porozmawiać, bo te gady, mimo całej swojej inteligencji, gadać nie umiały. Westchnęłam po raz kolejny i chwyciłam za kolce na głowie Electro, unosząc się w siodle. Nie chciało mi się wracać. Trwał właśnie okres lęgowy, a co za tym idzie, smoki były poddenerwowane. Dzięki Thorowi, że znały nas na tyle, by nie atakować, kiedy się zbliżymy. Co nie zmienia faktu, że między sobą walczyły, a potem to ja musiałam je opatrywać. Znaczy, nie żeby mi to specjalnie przeszkadzało. Lubiłam swoje zajęcie. Tak jak Czkawka mógł całe dnie spędzać w kuźni, czy projektując jakieś kolejne ustrojstwa, tak ja mogłam niemal bez przerwy mieszać zioła i różne inne substancje tworząc leki i/lub trucizny. Głównie paraliżujące, ale zabójczych też kilka miałam.

Ocknęłam się z rozmyślań akurat kiedy wlatywaliśmy do jaskiń. Schyliłam głowę, by nie przydzwonić w lodową ścianę, a za sobą usłyszałam jęk i ciche, zniekształcone przekleństwo.

\- Bolesne wybudzenie, co?- zaśmiałam się, prostując się. I to był błąd, bo tym razem to ja przywaliłam.

\- I sprawiedliwości stało się zadość.- dogryzł mi Czkawka,a ja tylko warknęłam pod nosem, żeby się przymknął.

Szczerabtek i Electro wylądowali ostrożnie, a my zsunęliśmy się z siodeł. Czkawka szybko zmienił typ protezy, na tą do chodzenia, a ja ściągnęłam rękawiczki, chowając je do torby. Rozejrzałam się, szukając wzrokiem katastrof, ale wokoło panował spokój.

\- Nareszcie!- usłyszeliśmy oboje i odwróciliśmy głowy w stronę zbliżającej się Valki.- Te wasze loty trwają z dnia na dzień coraz dłużej.

Valka była piękną kobietą. Miała rozwichrzone, rude loki, poprzetykane już siwizną, śliczna twarz o delikatnych rysach i wyraźnych kościach policzkowych oraz czarujący uśmiech. Poruszała się z gracją, chociaż miała w sobie coś dzikiego. Kochała smoki równie mocno, co swojego syna, Czkawkę, i przybraną córkę, mnie. Była dobra, współczująca i wyrozumiała, a jednocześnie potrafiła stać się zimną i wyrachowaną wojowniczką, jeśli tylko coś zagrażało smokom lub nam. Byliśmy rodziną. Trochę szurniętą, ale rodziną.

\- Znaleźliście coś nowego, czy po prostu straciliście poczucie czasu?- zapytała z uśmiechem, witając się z naszymi smokami i sprawdzając czy nikt nie jest ranny. Mieliśmy talent do wpadania w kłopoty.

\- Żadnych nowych wysp ani smoków.- zameldował z rozczarowaniem w głosie Czkawka, ściągając hełm.

Po raz kolejny uderzyło we mnie jak podobny i jednocześnie różny jest od matki. Czkawka był dosyć wysoki, przynajmniej z mojej perspektywy. Miał kwadratową twarz, całą masę piegów i małą bliznę na brodzie. Brązowe włosy były wiecznie ogarnięte całkowitym chaosem, sam porzucił próby ich opanowania, a zielone oczy zawsze wypełniały radosne iskierki. Przez lata naszej znajomości nabrał nieco muskulatury i nie wyglądał już jak ten rybi szkielet. W jego wyglądzie najbardziej w oczy rzucała się jednak lewa noga, a raczej zastępująca ją proteza. Wspólne lata nauczyły mnie, że zawsze ma jakiś plan i zazwyczaj lepiej według niego postępować. Był to zapalony wynalazca i odkrywca, który nieraz zapominał o tak podstawowych czynnościach jak jedzenie czy spanie. Nie potrafił usiedzieć w bezruchu, wiecznie coś szkicował, konstruował lub, po prostu, bawił się rysikiem. No i był moim najlepszym, ludzkim przyjacielem.

\- Ale odkryliśmy, że Czkawce i Szczerbatkowi brak instynktu samozachowawczego.- wtrąciłam się, zarabiając chmurne spojrzenie chłopaka.

Z naszej porąbanej rodzinki, nie byłam wcale normalniejsza. Po pierwsze, jakby na to nie spojrzeć, byłam kurduplem. Od zawsze i na zawsze na wszystko i wszystkich patrzyłam z dołu, nie licząc może Straszliwców Straszliwych i świeżo wyklutych smoków. Miałam alabastrową skórę, dziecięce rysy i bliznę ciągnąca się po prawej stronie twarzy od skroni do kącika ust. Mahoniowe, ścięte nieco poniżej podbródka włosy wiecznie układały się wedle własnego uznania, mając w poważaniu moje, wszelakie próby ich opanowania. Ogromne, szare oczy nadawały mi niewinnego wyglądu, ale biada temu kto w to uwierzył. Znałam się na truciznach lepiej niż nie jeden wioskowy znachor, a światowa flora nie miała przede mną tajemnic. Wszelkie książki o botanice czy medycynie, jakie udało mi się zdobyć, pochłaniałam w momencie. Podobnie jak Czkawka byłam odkrywcą, z tym że skupiałam się głównie na tworzeniu nowych lekarstw czy trucizn. Kochałam eksperymenty, więc nie raz w moim prowizorycznym gabinecie coś wybuchało. Nic dziwnego, że tak dobrze dogadywałam się z przyjacielem. Oboje mieliśmy nierówno pod kopułą. I to zdrowo nierówno.

  


Dochodził wieczór, kiedy Electro, nie mogą już wytrzymać, wypchnął mnie bezceremonialnie z pracowni i niemal wsadził na siodło. Z rozbawieniem wciągnęłam rękawiczki, zajmując swoje miejsce. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze błyskawicznie opuszczając Sanktuarium. Niemal natychmiast dołączyli do nas Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem i tak lecieliśmy przed siebie, on w hełmie, a ja w kapturze i półmasce.

\- Mamy jakiś cel czy lecimy byle gdzie?- zapytałam w pewnym momencie, a Nocna Furia ze swoim jeźdźcem nagle wystrzeliła jak z procy.- Aha. Dawaj, smok, gonimy ich.- pochyliłam się nisko w siodle, mocniej zaciskając na nim palce.

Ścigaliśmy się jak małe dzieci śmiejąc się wśród radosnych porykiwań naszych smoków. Za każdym razem, kiedy już prawie dopędzaliśmy Szczerbatka, Czkawka zmieniał ustawienie lotki i znów zostawaliśmy w tyle. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie lecimy, on pewnie też nie. I szczerze nam to nie przeszkadzało. Każdy lot, choć powinien stać się codzienną rutyną, nadal był świetną zabawą, a jeśli mieliśmy szczęście odkrywaliśmy jakieś nowe wyspy albo smoki niespotkane wcześniej w Sanktuarium.

Krzyknęłam nagle, kiedy, wypadając z chmur, niemal wpadłam na Koszmara Ponocnika. Zwalniając nieco i wymijając inne smoki, zrównaliśmy się z Nocną Furią. Ja i Czkawka pochyliliśmy się nisko w siodłach starając się za bardzo nie rzucać w oczy. Ale obce smoki nas ignorowały. Każdy niósł jakąś zdobycz.

\- Co tu się wyrabia?- zapytałam cicho przyjaciela, chociaż nie było pewności, że mnie usłyszał.

\- To mi przypomina sytuacje sprzed pięciu lat.- odpowiedział równie cicho, a ja wzdrygnęłam się. Wspomnienia z walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią nie należały do moich ulubionych. To wtedy Czkawka stracił nogę, Szczerbatek jedna lotkę z ogona, a ja zarobiłam bliznę na twarzy.- Myślałem, że mamy to już za sobą.

-Ej, chwila!- poderwałam się nagle.- Ja się na powtórkę z rozrywki nie piszę. Poza tym, Valka nas zamorduje, jeśli znowu coś takiego zrobimy. Ostatnim razem mało nie zginęliśmy.

\- Przestań marudzić, Selian. Tylko się rozejrzymy.- Czkawka zupełnie zignorował moje argumenty.- Może sytuacja wcale nie jest aż taka zła.

Przemarudziłam jeszcze pod nosem, ale nadal leciałam za nim. Był moim bratem, więc skoro pchał się prosto w paszczę lwa, ja, jako dobra siostra, ruszyłam zaraz za nim. Obiecując sobie gorąco w myślach, że jeśli zginiemy, własnoręcznie urwę mu ten głupi łeb, przycisnęłam się do karku Electro. Nasze smoki przycupnęły ukryte za jakimś stalagmitem, czy tam stalaktytem.

Początkowo wszystko przebiegało spokojnie. Smoki przelatywały nad czeluścią zrzucając w nią swoje zdobycze, a w mojej głowie narodziła się myśl, że mamy farta i to wcale nie jest kolejna Czerwona Śmierć. Niestety, przeliczyłam się. Zupełnie nagle z otchłani wyłonił się ten sam okropny łeb, co pięć lat temu i pożarł kilka przelatujących smoków.

\- Zmywamy się!- zarządził Czkawka, a nasze smoki wystrzeliły do wyjścia ledwie unikając pożarcia. Przez chwilę bałam się panicznie, że ta cholerna bestia ruszy za nami, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Jeszcze przez dobry kilometr serce waliło mi jak młotem.

\- Powiemy o ty twojej mamie?- zapytałam cicho, z nadzieją, że tym razem postąpimy inaczej niż ostatnio. Złudnie, jak się po chwili okazało.

\- Ma własne sprawy na głowie.- odpowiedział spokojnie, a ja jęknęłam pod nosem.- Poradzimy sobie, Selian. Już raz z nią przecież walczyliśmy.

\- I niemal przypłaciliśmy to życiem!- krzyknęłam.- Straciłeś nogę, a Szczerbatek lotkę! Co będzie tym razem?! Druga noga, ręka, a może głowa?! Czkawka, do cholery ta bestia jest jeszcze większa niż poprzednia! Zabije nas, zanim zdążymy jej cokolwiek zrobić!- panika zaczęła przejmować nade mną górę. Ręce trzęsły mi się niemiłosiernie, a utrzymanie w siodle zaczynało graniczyć z cudem. W oczach zebrały mi się łzy.- Cholera, cholera, cholera!- powtarzałam w kółko, uderzając pięścią o siodło.

Electro chyba stracił do mnie cierpliwość. Kiedy miał pewność, że nie trzymam się, zrobił beczkę, wyrzucając mnie z siodła. Wrzasnęłam, spadając na spotkanie z bezdenną wodą, ale pęd porwał mój głos. Dopiero kilka metrów nad taflą, poczułam szarpnięcie za ramiona i znowu zaczęłam się wznosić. Jakimś cudem wdrapałam się na siodło, pod nosem wyzywając mojego smoka od najgorszych.

\- Lepiej ci już?- Czkawka był kompletnie nieporuszony faktem, że przed chwilą, spadała na spotkanie z pewną śmiercią. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to jeden z niewielu sposobów, by szybko i skutecznie zniwelować moją panikę- zapewnić mi kopa adrenaliny.

\- Lepiej.- przyznałam, uspokajając szalejące serce. Najadłam się sporo strachu.- Ale błagam cie, wracajmy do domu. Za dużo wrażeń na jeden dzień.- poprosiłam.


	2. II

\- Tylko uważajcie na siebie i nie pakujcie się w kłopoty.- poprosiła Valka, żegnając się z nami.- Słyszałaś, Selian?

\- Dlaczego tylko ja?- obruszyłam się, nadymając policzki, jak obrażona sześciolatka.- On też niech uważa.

\- Oboje uważajcie.- kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło, chociaż wyglądała jakby się miała zaraz popłakać,

\- Nie martw się, mamo.- poprosił Czkawka, wsiadając na Szczerbatka. Ja wdrapałam się na Electro.- Wrócimy niedługo.

Wylecieliśmy stamtąd zanim zdołałam zmienić zdanie i powiedzieć Valce prawdę. Minął tydzień, odkąd znaleźliśmy drugą Czerwoną Śmierć. Przez ten czas ja zdążyłam wymyślić około 15 tysięcy czarnych scenariuszy i przygotować się mentalnie na powtórkę sprzed 5 lat, a Czkawka opracować jakiś plan działania. Matce wmówiliśmy, że znaleźliśmy ślady jakichś nowych smoków i chcemy to zbadać. Jako, że trwał okres lęgowy, miała pełne ręce roboty z maluchami i nie mogła wylecieć z nami. Obiecaliśmy wrócić najszybciej jak się dało, chociaż, według moich kalkulacji, nasze szanse przeżycia były zatrważająco niskie.

Czkawka nazywał to pesymizmem. Ja w odwecie uznałam, że jest niepoprawnym optymistą, odgrażając się przy okazji, że, jeśli umrzemy, ukręcę mu łeb. Oczywiście niczego sobie z moich gróźb nie robił.

Według planu mieliśmy najpierw wywabić bestie z kryjówki, a potem krążyć wokół niej, strzelając gdzie popadnie, unikając jednocześnie jej ataków. Kiedy będzie już dostatecznie zirytowana i ruszy w pogoń, Czkawka ściągnie na siebie jej uwagę. Wtedy ja i Electro mamy grzmotnąć w nią najmocniejszym piorunem jaki uda nam się wykrzesać, a Szczerbatek załatwi resztę, jak w poprzednim przypadku. Średnio mi się to podobało, bo za dużo w tym planie Czerwonej Śmierci, latania wokół Czerwonej Śmierci i strzelania do Czerwonej Śmierci. Ogólnie za dużo Śmierci i sytuacji w których można umrzeć.

\- Czasem cię nienawidzę.- westchnęłam,kiedy wylądowaliśmy na jakiejś malutkiej wysepce, by dać smokom odpocząć.- Bardzo nienawidzę. Wiesz o tym?

\- Coś mi się kiedyś obiło o uszy.- Czkawka posłał mi rozbrajający uśmiech.

\- Umrzemy śmiercią bolesną i tragiczną.- stwierdziła z przekonaniem, opierając się o Electro.- A jak już będziemy w Walhalli, urwę ci ten durny łeb. I będę go urywać w nieskończoność.- i jak zwykle moje groźby zostały zignorowane. Chłopak rozłożył swoją ogromną mapę i zaczął przyglądać jej się w zamyśleniu.- Co robisz?

\- Sprawdzam, jakie wyspy mogą cierpieć z powodu Czerwonej Śmierci.- wyjaśnił, a ja zajrzałam mu przez ramię.- Kilka ich jest. Największa nazywa się Berk. Mama mi o niej wspominała. Chyba to tam mieszkała, zanim trafiła do Sanktuarium.- w zdziwieniu uniosłam brwi, ale powstrzymałam komentarze.

\- I tak umrzemy.- podsumowałam, a on westchnął męczeńsko, wyraźnie mając mnie już dosyć.

  


Na miejsce dotarliśmy po południu dnia następnego. Zawiśliśmy nad wyspą, bezpiecznie skryci w chmurach, po raz kolejny omawiając plan działania.

\- Nadal uważam, że zginiemy.- burknęłam, a Czkawka spojrzała na mnie smętnie. Nie potrafiłam znieść tego jego spojrzenia. Bo nagle wyglądał jak zbity smok.- Dobra, już nic nie mówię.

Niepewnie spojrzałam w dół, ale widok zasłaniały gęste chmury, w których się skryliśmy. Zacisnęłam prawą dłoń na siodle, lewą sięgając do medalika, który kiedyś dostałam od przyjaciela. Był symbolem naszej małej obietnicy, mówiącej, że nie ważne co, zawsze staniemy za sobą murem i przez wszystko przejdziemy razem. Zamknęłam na nim palce, czując płynące z tego gestu dziwne ukojenie.

\- Tylko uważaj na siebie.- poprosiłam cicho, mrugnięciami odpędzając drobne łzy.

\- Spotkamy się po wszystkim.- zapewnił i, wraz ze Szczerbatkiem, zanurkował. Biorąc jeszcze jeden głęboki wdech, pogoniłam Electro za nimi.

Czułam serce obijające mi się o żebra, ale nie miało to nic wspólnego z wcześniejszym strachem. To było czyste podekscytowanie bitwą. Adrenalina wypełniała moje żyły, utrzymując umysł jasnym i skupionym. Rejestrowałam wiele szczegółów, na które wcześniej nie zwracałam uwagi. Wyspa była skrawkiem jałowej ziemi, bez drzew czy innych roślin. Wypalonym pustym i smutnym. Otaczała ją gęsta, biała mgła, utrudniająca widoczność ludziom, ale smoki radziły sobie. Zdałam się więc całkowicie na mojego Wandersmoka, wierząc, że ta złośliwa bestia nie wpakuje mnie na skały.

  


Z samej bitwy pamiętam niewiele. Jakieś drobne urywki. Plan wykopyrtnął się gdzieś na początku, kiedy do Smoczej Wyspy dobiły statki wikingów. Po znaku rozpoznałam klan Wandali, z którego pochodziła Valka. Wprowadzili spory chaos i razem z Electro naprawdę się napracowaliśmy, żeby nikt z nich nie zginął i żeby nas jednocześnie nie zauważyli. Wolałam nie wiedzieć, co zrobią z moim smokiem jeśli nas dorwą. Czkawka z kolei zajmowała się Czerwoną Śmiercią. Pamiętam, że potwór spadał tuż obok mnie i Wandersmoka. Potem chyba oberwaliśmy jego ogonem, bo dalej mam pustkę.

Kiedy wróciły mi zmysły, dookoła było kompletnie ciemno. Rozważałam nawet własną śmierć, ale do otumanionego umysłu dotarł znajomy zapach. Zaczęłam więc wiercić się niemiłosiernie, próbując uciec z kokonu ze skrzydeł mojego smoka. Przy okazji mogłam stwierdzić, że chociaż nieźle mnie wszystko boli, niczego raczej nie złamałam. Po paru minutach stanęłam na nogach i, krztusząc wszechobecnym dymem i unoszącym się dookoła popiołem, mocno przytuliłam Electro.

\- Też się cieszę, smok.- zaśmiałam się, kiedy zaczął lizać mnie po twarzy, rozpaczliwie odciągając od siebie jego łeb.- Ej, ej, dobra. Wystarczy tych czułości.- zarządziłam stanowczo, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.- Musimy znaleźć Czkawkę i Szczerbatka.

Zanim jednak ruszyłam na poszukiwania, usłyszałam znajome ryki. I jak na zawołanie ponownie skończyłam na ziemi, obklejona lepiącą, smoczą śliną. Szczerbatek pomrukiwał niespokojnie, liżąc mnie po twarzy i szyi. Chwile zajęła mi uwolnienie się od jego ciężaru i starcie z siebie twego obrzydlistwa.

\- Złośliwa z ciebie bestia, wiesz?- stwierdziłam, rzucając na niego trochę mazi.- Ile razy ci mówiłam, że to się całe lepi?- smok zupełnie zignorował moje wywody, kręcąc się w kółko i żądając, żebym za nim poszła.- Swoją drogą, gdzie zgubiłeś twoją drugą połowę?- zażartowałam, a Nocna Furia ryknął żałośnie, jeszcze nachalnie próbując zmusić mnie do drogi. Zaśmiałam się rozczulona, jego nieco nadmierną troską. Słowo daję, ten smok był nieraz gorszy niż Valka, jeśli chodziło o życie i bezpieczeństwo Czkawki.

Nagle Electro najeżył się i warknął cicho. Usłyszałam zbliżające się głosy. Obce głosy. Dym nadal skrywał naszą obecność, ale ci ludzie byli coraz bliżej. Niedobrze. Bardzo, bardzo niedobrze. Bez wahania wskoczyłam na siodło Szczerbatka i rozłożyłam protezę lotki. Nie zdążyłam się nawet dobrze umościć się w siodle, kiedy smok wystartował gwałtownie. Gwizdnięciem przywołałam Electro, przypinając się jednocześnie specjalną linką, żeby nie zlecieć przy pierwszej okazji. Szybowaliśmy wysoko nad ziemią, próbując wypatrzeć w pyle Czkawkę.

Kiedy jednak dym zaczął się przerzedzać, skierowałam smoki nad ocean. Szczerbatek stawiał się, próbował zawrócić i szukać swojego przyjaciela. Kilkakrotnie niemal mnie z siebie zrzucił, ale linka trzymała mocno. Ha! Selian: 1, Szczerbatek: 0!

\- Spokojnie, smok.- szepnęłam, gładząc go po łbie.- Znajdziemy go. Ale nie możemy dać się złapać, bo nikomu wtedy nie pomożemy.- zdawał się, zupełnie ignorować moje słowa, nadal walcząc z obranym przeze mnie kierunkiem.- Szczerbatek! Ja też się o niego boję! Ale jest silny. Oboje wiemy o tym najlepiej. Nic mu nie będzie. Przecież go znasz. Nieraz ma więcej szczęścia niż rozumu.

Chyba podziałało. Nocna Furia uspokoił się i poszybował zgodnie z moją wolą. Lecieliśmy tuż pod chmurami, by w razie czego móc się szybko ukryć. Kiedy na horyzoncie zamajaczyła łódź, zimne palce strachu ścisnęły mnie za serce. Jeśli to Łowcy, możemy nie wyjść cało. Po chwili jednak rozpoznałam znak i odetchnęłam z ulgą. Pokierowałam smoki do lądowania, oba ciężko opadły na pokład. Właściciel łajby najpierw krzyknął przerażony, zasłaniając się rękoma, ale potem chyba nas rozpoznał.

\- Panna Selian!- krzyknął z wyraźną ulgą w głosie.- Co panienkę do mnie sprowadza? Bo domyślam się, że nie są to moje zniewalające towary.

\- Witaj Johann.- przywitałam się, zeskakując z siodła. Kupczy był dobrym przyjacielem moim i Czkawki, odkąd podpłynął za blisko Sanktuarium i zaatakowały go dzikie Wrzeńce. Uratowaliśmy mu skórę, a potem wszystko się potoczyło samo. Wysyłał nam czasem wiadomość, że ma dla nas jakieś interesujące towary i podawał miejsce spotkania. W zamian brał biżuterie ze smoczych łusek, jakieś wynalazki Czkawki, albo moje ziołowe mieszanki.- Miło cię znowu widzieć.

\- Wnioskując po wyglądzie panienki, coś się wydarzyło.- powiedział, nieufnie zerkając na smoki i podając mi kubek wody.- I gdzie mistrz Czkawka, jeśli wolno mi spytać?- opowiedziałam mu całą historie o Czerwonej Śmierci i Wandalach, a mężczyzna tylko kiwał mi głową.- Ma panienka szczęście, że właśnie płynę na Berk.- poinformował, sprawdzając kurs.

\- Czyli pomożesz mi?- upewniłam się, a kupiec skinął głową, zastrzegając jednak, ze robi to, by spłacić dług wobec nas. Podziękowałam mu gorliwie, obiecując, że kiedyś z pewnością oboje mu się odwdzięczymy.

  


Pierwszym co poczułem, po przebudzeniu był ból. Przyjąłem go z ulgą, bo oznaczał, że jeszcze żyję. Potem pojawiło się wrażenie kołysania. Jestem na łodzi? Wciągnąłem powietrze nosem, czując zapach słonej wody, ryb i drewna. Jasna cholera. Poruszyłem się niespokojnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że mam związane ręce. Gwałtownie otworzyłem oczy.

Leżałem pod pokładem, pozbawiony broni, hełmu i protezy. Warknąłem pod nosem, próbując uwolnić nadgarstki. Na próżno. Osoba, która mnie związała, znała się na rzeczy. Liny były ściśnięte mocno i splecione tak, bym nie mógł ich poluzować. Byłem na tyle zajęty, że nie zauważyłem, że ktoś tu zszedł.

\- Dobrze co radzę, nie szarp się.- poderwałem głowę, słysząc damski głos. Nade mną stała średniego wzrostu, śliczna blondynka. Jej niebieskie jak morze oczy ciskały gromy, a w prawej ręce mocno trzymała topór. Wyglądał na ostry, ale nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty sprawdzać tego na własnej skórze. A jego właścicielka nie wyglądała na kogoś kto nosi coś takiego dla ozdoby.- Kiedy dotrzemy na wyspę, wódz zdecyduje co z tobą zrobić, nieznajomy.- oznajmiła i, obserwując mnie uważnie, usiadła pod ścianą.

Poczułem nagły przypływ niepokoju. A co jeśli znaleźli Szczerbatka? Albo Selian? Miałem nadzieje, że zdołali uciec, albo ukryć się. Nie wiedziałem do czego zdolni są ci ludzie, ale z opowieści mamy pamiętałem, że nie mają litości dla smoków. Jeśli złapali i skrzywdzili Mordkę, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.

Nagle zeszło jeszcze kilka osób. Na oko, podobnie jak blondynka, byli w moim wieku. Pierwszy był niski mięśniak, spod hełmu wystawały czarne włosy, a niebieskie oczy przepełniała drwina. Jego twarz, niezbyt urodziwą zresztą, wykrzywiał pewny siebie uśmieszek. Za nim szły bliźniaki, chłopak i dziewczyna, o długich jasnych włosach. Oboje wysocy, chudzi i, sądząc po ich minach, niezbyt inteligentni. Ostatni wyglądał zdecydowanie bardziej przyjaźnie. Mimo swojej niedźwiedziowatej postury, miał sympatyczną twarz i dobrze patrzyło mu z oczu. Podobnie jak pozostali miał na głowie hełm, spod którego wystawały blond włosy.

\- Oho, patrzcie któż się obudził?- Odezwał się brunet, patrząc na mnie z pogardą. Zdławiłem komentarz, cisnący mi się na usta. Po wielu latach kłótni z Selian, nauczyłem się, że nie zawsze warto się odgryzać.

\- Odwal się od niego, Smark.- zrugała go niebieskooka, ostrząc topór.- Nikt nie ma ochoty dłużej słuchać twojego głosu.


	3. III

Na Berk dotarliśmy po trzech dniach żeglugi. Trzech długich, nudnych dniach. Jedyną rozrywką, jaką miałem było obserwowanie tamtej piątki, na która składali się Astrid (blondynka z toporem), Sączysmark (zakochany w sobie brunet), Mieczyk i Szpadka (bliźniaki) oraz Śledzik, który jako jedyny ze mną rozmawiał. Bardzo ciekawiła go mapa, którą przy mnie znaleźli, a kiedy okazało się, że znam się również na smokach, nieraz ignorował resztę, byle tylko móc ze mną dłużej pogadać. Wykorzystałem okazje, by dowiedzieć się, czy na wyspie znaleźli kogoś jeszcze. Ku mojej uldze zaprzeczył, pytając tylko czy mam kogoś konkretnego na myśli. Przyznałem, że zniknęła gdzieś moja siostra, ale słowem nie wspomniałem o Szczerabtku i Electro. Przynajmniej miałem pewność, że Selian udało się uniknąć schwytania.

Wyprowadzali mnie właśnie spod pokładu, kiedy dotarł do mnie znajomy głos:

\- Ach, Berk! Moja ulubiona, najulubieńsza wyspa!

\- Johann!- krzyknąłem zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Jednak zanim Kupczy jakkolwiek zareagował, z jego łajby na pomost przeskoczyła Selian i bez zbędnych wstępów rzuciła się mi na szyję.-Selian? Skąd ty się tu, na Odyna, wzięłaś?

\- Martwiłam się o ciebie, durniu!- warknęła z irytacją, odsuwając się i oglądając uważnie.- Poważniejszych uszkodzeń brak, przynajmniej widocznych, żebra chyba w porządku, źrenice też. Krwi nie widzę.- mamrotała jakby do siebie, marszcząc brwi.- A protezę gdzieś podział?- zapytała, zauważając, że zamiast mojej metalowej nogi, mam przymocowaną zwykłą drewnianą podpórkę.

\- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć.- przyznałem, a ona westchnęła przeciągle. Widocznie nie spodobała jej się moja odpowiedź.

\- Co tu się dzieję?- zabrzmiał nad nami tubalny głos. Za moimi plecami stał potężny mężczyzna z okazałą rudą brodą, przyprószona już gdzieniegdzie siwizną. Zanim ja albo Selian cokolwiek odpowiedzieliśmy, wtrącił się Johann:

\- Ach, Stoicku! Niezwykle się cieszę, widząc cie w dobrym zdrowiu.- zaczął.- Tych dwoje to moi dobrzy przyjaciele. Znalazłem panienkę Selian, dryfującą samotnie po oceanie i, kiedy usłyszałem, że rozdzieliła się z mistrzem Czkawką, nie mogłem ich tak zostawić. Mamy wielkie szczęście, że to twoi ludzie go znaleźli. Czy opowiadałem ci już, jak to parę lat temu…- Kupczy rozgadał się na dobre, a wódz Wandali słuchał go zapewne tylko z czystej uprzejmości. Jego historyjki były nudniejsze niż tygodniowa obserwacja Gronkli. Skorzystałem z okazji, że wszyscy zajmują się albo Johannem, albo jego statkiem, by spokojnie porozmawiać z siostrą.

\- Gdzie Szczerbatek i Electro?- zapytałem szeptem, kiedy mocowała się ze sznurami, krępującymi moje nadgarstki.

\- Bezpieczni. Kazałam im ukryć się po drugiej stronie wyspy.- odpowiedziała, sięgając po sztylet i rozcinając liny.- Upierdliwe więzy. Wypłyniemy stąd na statku Johanna i wtedy ich zawołam.- przedstawiła mi swój plan.

\- Na pewno jesteś głodny po podróży, Johannie.- zagrzmiał Stoick.- Zapraszam cię więc do Twierdzy na ucztę. Opowiesz wszystkim kilka ze swoich wspaniałych historii.

\- Ależ z wielką chęcią, przyjacielu.- kupiec zupełnie zignorował nasze zabójcze spojrzenia przystając na propozycję.- Byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś pozwolił moim drogim przyjaciołom do nas dołączyć.

\- Wolałbym odwiedzić kuźnie.- wtrąciłem się.- Chciałbym zrobić sobie nową protezę.

\- Znasz się na tym?- zapytał Pyskacz, tutejszy kowal, którego poznałem podczas podróży.- To za mną, młody.- powiedział, kiedy skinąłem głową. Ruszył w górę klifu, a ja za nim.

\- A ja chciałabym się trochę rozejrzeć po wyspie.- usłyszałem jeszcze głos siostry.- Wiele słyszałam o Berk podczas podróży.

Godzinę później miałem już gotową protezę. Rozglądałem się po wiosce, szukając Selian, ale ona jakby zapadła się pod ziemię. Miałem tylko nadzieje, że nie wpakowała się w kłopoty i nas przez nią nie zabiją. Selian wiedziała, że nie zawsze warto mieć ostatnie słowo, ale nigdy nie wiedziała, kiedy powinna ugryźć się w język. Poza tym nigdy nie wiadomo, co jej do łba strzeli. Dlatego właśnie wolałem mieć ją ma na oku.

\- Mam rozumieć, że sugerujesz, że znane nam gatunki smoków, to jest zaledwie jakaś jedna setna waszej wiedzy?- usłyszałem podekscytowany głos Śledzika. Siedział na schodach do Twierdzy i z wypiekami na twarzy rozmawiał z moją zgubą.

\- Zależy, kogo rozumiesz przez „was”.- zaznaczyła, siedząc po turecku obok niego. Uniosła głowę i, kiedy mnie zauważyła uśmiechnęła się i pomachała.- Jestem specjalistką od klas uderzeniowej i tajemniczej, ale to Czkawka jest mistrzem, jeśli chodzi o smoki.- wskazała na mnie, na co tylko przewróciłem oczami.

\- Szukałem cię po całej wiosce.- oznajmiłem z wyrzutem, a ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Śledzik pokazał mi Księgę Smoków i trochę się zagadaliśmy.- wyciągnęła nogi i oparła się na rękach.- Johann dalej bajdurzy, więc do wieczora na pewno nie wypłyniemy.

\- A wieczorem stwierdzi, że mu się nie opłaca i wyjdzie na to, że ruszymy dopiero jutro.- podsumowałem, siadając z nimi. Syknąłem cicho, kiedy ramię przeszył mi ostry ból, a Selian od razu zbystrzała.

\- Co jest?- zapytała, przyglądając mi się uważnie.- Zraniłeś się? Ale ja bym nie zauważyła? To nie w moim stylu. Ale w sumie zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz. Cholera, może wcale nie jestem tak do…- zasłoniłem jej usta, żeby przerwać ten słowotok. Czasem gadała dużo, szybko i bez sensu.

\- Nic mi nie jest.- zapewniłem od razu.- Trochę się poobijałem, ale to wszystko. Nie panikuj niepotrzebnie.

\- Taaa. Niepotrzebnie. Pomyślałeś, co mi twoja matka zrobi, jak mi zejdziesz?- zapytała z wyrzutem.- Niech Thor ma mnie w swojej opiece.

\- Śledzik?- do naszej wesołej trójki podeszła Astrid, zanim zdążyłem odpyskować siostrze.- Co ty robisz?

\- Tylko rozmawiamy.- odpowiedział poddenerwowany.- Nie wyobrażasz sobie, ile oni wiedza o smokach.

\- A ciekawe, czy tak dobrze potrafią je zabijać.- spojrzała na nas z delikatnym śladem pogardy w oczach. Widocznie nie widziała w nas nikogo ważnego.

\- A po co je zabijać?- prychnęła Sel.- Dużo łatwiej żyje się z nimi w zgodzie.- palnęła, zanim ja palnąłem ją. Dopiero, po chwili dotarło do niej co powiedziała, bo zbladła i zasłoniła usta. Dwoje wikingów wpatrywało się w nią z szokiem z opadniętymi szczękami, a ja przejechałem sobie dłonią po twarzy.

  


Czy ja naprawdę nie mogę czasem ugryźć się w język? Naprawdę jestem aż tak głupia? Naprawdę?! Ughhh!

Spojrzałam na Czkawkę, szukając pomocy, ale jego wzrok jasno mówił, że mam radzić sobie sama. NO, dziękuję bardzo! A gdzie nasza obietnica, że choćby nie wiem co, zawsze stoimy za sobą murem? Super! Ja piórkuję taką przyjaźń. Śledzik i ta blondyna nadal gapili się na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Co oni, przegrzali się? Chrząknęłam nerwowo, wyłamując sobie palce w dłoniach. Cisza przeciągała się.

\- Tu jesteście!- jeszcze nigdy nie byłam tak wdzięczna Johannowi, jak w tamtym momencie.- Myślałem, że przyjdziecie posłuchać moich opowieści.

\- Taaaaak.- opowiedziałam, w typowy dla siebie sposób przeciągając samogłoski. Zawsze tak miałam, kiedy byłam zdenerwowana.- Zagadaliśmy się trochę.

\- Wypływamy już?- zapytał Czkawka, a Kupczy pokręcił głową z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

\- Zostaniemy tu do jutra.- odpowiedział, a my wymieniliśmy spojrzenia.- Wam również przyda się odrobina odpoczynku.

\- Polemizowałabym.- mruknęłam pod nosem, ale zostałam zignorowana. Dopiero, kiedy podniosłam się i ruszyłam w górę po schodach, spojrzeli na mnie.- Idę po coś do jedzenia.- usprawiedliwiłam się od razu. Czkawka chyba nie do końca wierzył, że utrzymam nasz sekret.

Może i czasem szybciej mówię niż myślę, ale przynajmniej posiadam instynkt samozachowawczy i nie pcham się na pewną śmierć. Chociaż… Ile razy już coś mi wybuchło, nie da się zliczyć. Przyrzekłam sobie gorąco w myślach od tej pory trzymać buzię na kłódkę i dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Wandale tak nienawidzą smoków.

W Twierdzy panowała gwar. Wszyscy jedli, pili, gadali. Kilku, nieźle już podpitych, śpiewało jakieś pieśni, chociaż bardziej przypominało to zawodzenie rannego Gromogrzmota. Znalazłam wolne miejsce na jednej z ław, obok faceta z jedną ręką, który wcześniej zaprowadził Czkawkę do kuźni. Przyjrzałam mu się kątem oka, biorąc pajdę chleba. Był łysy, ale miał długie wąsy, zaplecione w warkoczyki. Z ust wystawał mu nieco metalowy ząb, ale najbardziej w oczy rzucał się fakt, że brak mu lewej ręki i prawej stopy.

\- Witamy na Berk!- przywitał się, chyba zauważając, że mu się przyglądam. Spłoszyłam się nieco, ale skinęłam głową z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.- Jak ci się tu podoba?

\- To naprawdę piękna wyspa.- przyznałam, upijając łyk wody z drewnianego kubka. Ruchem głowy podziękowałam za pitny miód. Johann kiedyś dał mi trochę spróbować, ale słodki napój nie przypadł mi do gustu.- Swoją drogą nazywam się Selian.- przedstawiłam się, uśmiechając słodko. Pora dowiedzieć się, dlaczego na Berk tak nienawidzą smoków.

\- Pyskacz. Skąd przybywacie?- zapytał, ochoczo dolewając sobie alkoholu.

\- Z daleka.- odparłam wymijająco.- Nie da się powiedzieć skąd dokładnie. Płyniemy tam, gdzie niesie nas wiatr.

\- Pewno zwiedziliście już kawał świata, co?- zainteresował się, a ja przytaknęłam.- Czasem jednak lepiej trzymać się swoich. Wtedy łatwiej wybrnąć z kłopotów.

\- Z trzymaniem się swoich może być problem.- zaśmiałam się.- Mój lud został wybity lata temu, a Czkawka nie wie skąd pochodzi. Powiedz, Pyskacz, Długo już toczycie wojnę ze smokami?- zmieniłam temat.

\- Odkąd przypłynęli tu nasi przodkowie, przeszło trzysta lat temu.- odpowiedział.- Wredne gady uwzięły się na nas. Ale my też ziemi nie oddamy. I tak sobie wojujemy. Czasem człowiek ma dosyć, ale jak przypomni sobie co gadziny zrobiły dwadzieścia lat temu, od razu wracają mu siły.

\- A co się wtedy stało?- zainteresowałam się. W sumie ciekawy zbieg okoliczności. Ja i Czkawka mamy po dwadzieścia lat.

\- Nie bardzo lubimy o tym mówić.- przyznał, a ja wydęłam dolną wargę, robiąc najsłodsze oczy na jakie było mnie stać. W ostateczności dodam mu do miodu serum prawdy, które miałam gdzieś w swoim przyborniku. Tym mniejszym przy pasku, dzięki Odynowi.- Dobra, słuchaj uważnie.- pękł w końcu, a ja gorliwie potaknęłam głową, siadając przodem do niego.- Dwadzieścia lat temu Stoickowi urodził się syn. Oj, jak się cieszył. Długo się z żoną starali o dziecko. Chłopak był co prawda mały i chudy, jak rybi szkielet, ale wódz nie mógł być szczęśliwszy. Kilka miesięcy po jego narodzinach smoki ponownie zaatakowały.- mówił cicho, z pewną nutą w nostalgii w głosie, wpatrując się w dal.- Stoick pomagał bronić wyspy, kiedy jakiś gad wdarł mu się do domu przez dach. Porwał mu i żonę i syna.- zacisnął pięść.- Nasi ludzie ginęli w walkach ze smokami, ale nie dzieci. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?- skinęłam głową, odgarniając z twarzy kilka luźnych kosmyków.

\- Rozumiem.- przyznałam cicho, chociaż miałam ochotę krzyczeć z bezsilności. Jak mamy przekonać ich do smoków, skoro wisi nad nami widmo dziecka i żony wodza?

\- I niech twój kolega raczej trzyma się na dystans od wodza.- ostrzegł mnie nagle.- Fajny z niego dzieciak. Szkoda tylko, że ma tak na imię.- zmarszczyłam brwi, zastanawiając się, co to ma do rzeczy. Zapytałam o to Pyskacza.- Ten zmarły dzieciak… Syn wodza też miał na imię Czkawka.


	4. IV

Przez resztę uczty czułam się, jakby ktoś przyłożył mi obuchem w łeb. Informacje, które uzyskałam od Pyskacza latały w strzępach, a każda próba ich uporządkowania kończyła się fiaskiem. Na wszystkie pytania odpowiadałam półsłówkami, nie wiedząc nawet, o co chodzi. Wikingowie musieli zauważyć, że jestem jakaś nieswoja i zostawili mnie w spokoju. W końcu wymknęłam się z Twierdzy i wzięłam głęboki wdech. Najpierw jeden, a po nim kilka kolejnych. Potrzebowałam lotu. Teraz. Natychmiast.  
Nie wierzyłam w zbiegi okoliczności. A tu było ich za dużo. To po prostu bardzo, bardzo podejrzane.  
Zbiegłam po schodach i niemal, wpadając na jakiegoś kolesia, popędziłam do lasu. Przeskakiwałam przez wystające korzenie, kilka razy zaplątałam się w jakieś zielsko, ale nadal brnęłam przed siebie. Wciąż byłam za blisko wioski, by zawołać Electro gwizdnięciem. Poza tym, z nim na pewno przyleciał by Szczerbatek i nic by go nie powstrzymało przed poszukiwaniem Czkawki. Nawet kilkudziesięciu uzbrojonych wikingów.  
Po kilkudziesięciu minutach szybkiego spaceru, znalazłam się nad głęboką kotliną. Z jednej strony skały układały się w coś w rodzaju naturalnego zejścia. Skorzystałam z niego, ostrożnie zsuwając się po kamieniach. Uznałam, że wyjściem będę martwić się potem. Zeskoczyłam z ostatniego występu i rozejrzałam po dolince. Urokliwe miejsce. Zielona trawa, sporo drzew, a pośrodku spore jeziorko. Mały raj.  
Podeszłam do wody i zanurzyłam w niej ręce. Była przyjemnie zimna. Nabrałam trochę i przemyłam twarz, uspokajając nieco burzę myśli. Ponownie napełniłam dłonie i napiłam się. Tę miłą sielankę, przerwało nagłe pchnięcie w plecy. Krzyknęłam urywanie, lądując pod wodą. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, ale kiedy chłodna woda dostała mi się do płuc, gwałtownie się wynurzyłam, kaszląc i prychając. Czułam jak płyn dostaje się pod moją kurtę i przesiąka przez koszulę. Mokre włosy lepiły się do czoła i policzków. Uniosłam wzrok i fuknęłam pod nosem, widząc na brzegu Electro. Przeklęty gad, najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił moim kosztem. Uderzyłam otwartą dłonią o tafle i ochlapałam smoka. Na widok jego miny sama wybuchnęłam śmiechem.  
W końcu wypełzłam na brzeg i zdjęłam z siebie kurtę i koszulę. Dzięki Odynowi, smocze łuski były nieprzemakalne, więc uszyte z nich spodnie wystarczyło wytrzeć. Niestety, bluzkę musiałam suszyć. Electro zaśmiał się po swojemu, kiedy ponownie wciągnęłam kapotę i zaczęłam zbierać gałęzie.  
\- Z czego się śmiejesz, co?- zapytałam z wyrzutem.- Zdradzieckie gadzisko.- zaniosłam zebrane drewno do niewidocznej na pierwszy rzut oka groty. Rzuciłam je na środek i wskazałam smokowi.- Zapalaj.  
Zanim Wandersmok wykonał mój rozkaz, nieduża wiązka niebieskiej plazmy uderzyła w chrust. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegłam, leżącego pod ścianą, Szczerbatka. Smok mruknął coś na powitanie, spoglądając z nadzieją na wejście.  
\- Przykro mi, Szczerbek, ale jestem sama.- w odpowiedzi tylko zamruczał żałośnie, kładąc łeb na przednich łapach. Obok leżało kilka nietkniętych ryb. Electro podszedł do przyjaciela i tryknął jedzenie nosem, jakby namawiał go do jedzenia. Nocna Furia odwrócił głowę, ignorując nas oboje. Rozłożywszy koszulę do wyschnięcia, podeszłam do smoków i usiadłam, opierając się plecami o zimną kamienną ścianę.- Nie martw się, Szczerbek. Nic mu nie jest. Już jutro spokojnie wróci do ciebie. Musisz być cierpliwy.- pogłaskałam go lekko po grzbiecie, a on zaskomlał cicho, dając mi do zrozumienia, że jest mu smutno.  
Czasem żałowałam, że w przeciwieństwie do Czkawki i Valki, nigdy nie nauczyłam się smoczego. Zazwyczaj po prostu prosiłam któreś o przetłumaczenie, ale teraz taka wiedza mogłaby być bardzo przydatna. Mordka znowu zamruczał, a ja wpadłam na pomysł. Ryzykowny, ale zbyt kuszący, by go nie wykorzystać.  
\- Szczerbuś, przelecimy się?- zapytałam, a ten postawił uszy i spojrzał na mnie.- Zrobimy rundkę w chmurach wokół wyspy. Dobrze ci to zrobi.- a ja będę mogła pomyśleć.  
Chwilę później unosiliśmy się już nad chmurami. Starałam się odpowiednio sterować sztuczną lotką, ale czasem obrywałam uchem smoka po głowie. Westchnęłam, wiedząc, że nie dane mi będzie ułożyć myśli. Musiałam się cały czas pilnować, bo istniało ryzyko, że ten uparty, nadopiekuńczy gad zignoruje moje prośby i ruszy po Czkawkę. Duże ryzyko.  
\- Szczerbek, no!- jęknęłam, kiedy po raz kolejny zmusiłam go do oddalenia się od wyspy i schowania w obłokach.- Ja wiem, ja rozumiem. Martwisz się. Ale jak tam teraz wpadniesz, jeszcze ze mną na grzbiecie, narobisz nam kłopotów.- warknął w odpowiedzi, a ja nie musiałam znać smoczego, by domyślić się, że to jakaś obelga.- Też cie kocham.- zerknęłam na pozycje słońca i oszacowałam godzinę.- Pora wracać.- stwierdziłam i zawróciłam Nocną Furię, gwizdnięciem przywołując Electro. Wbrew obawom Czkawki, całkiem całkiem radziłam sobie z dwoma smokami jednocześnie.  
Nagle w oczy rzuciło mi się coś dziwnego. Starając się nie nie zostać zauważoną, podleciałam bliżej i przyjrzałam się jakiejś dziurze w ziemi przykrytej kratami. Wokół poustawiano ławy. Coś na kształt… Trybun? Uznałam, że warto będzie się temu przyjrzeć z bliska, ale nie ze smokami.  
Do wioski dotarłam o zachodzie słońca, w pełni ubrana, z kurtką tylko luźno zarzuconą na ramiona. Smoki zostawiłam w kotlince, obiecując, że jutro już wrócimy do domu. Co tak szczerze, z prawdą niewiele miało wspólnego, bo nawet jeśli wyruszymy rano, droga potrwa dobre dwa dni.   
Westchnęłam, potrząsając głową. Nadal miałam mętlik, lot nic mi nie pomógł. Uznałam, że spróbuję przekonać Johanna, żeby wypłynąć w nocy. Chciałam wrócić do Sanktuarium, na cały dzień zamknąć się w pracowni i może coś wysadzić.  
\- Selian!- znajmy głos ściągnął mnie z mentalnej wycieczki w przestworza. Otrząsnęłam się i zatrzymałam, w myślach dziękując Czkawce, że jakoś zawsze znajdował się tam, gdzie był akurat potrzebny. Gdyby nie on, weszłabym w ścianę.- Gdzie się szwendasz?  
\- Zwiedzam wyspę.- odpowiedziałam, zerkając na Astrid i Śledzika, idących przy nim.- I znalazłam coś dziwnego. Po co wam dziura przykryta kratami?- zapytałam, a blondynka spojrzała na mnie jak na kretynkę.  
\- To Arena.- wyjaśniła, ale chyba zrobiłam niezbyt rozumną minę, bo kontynuowała:- Tam trzymamy i zabijamy smoki.- poczułam jak ziemia usuwa mi się spod nóg. Podparłam się o budynek za mną, żeby nie wywinąć orła i wzięłam głęboki wdech. Oni sobie z tego robią pieprzone widowisko?! Zdławiłam to jednak w sobie i wróciłam do pionu, tłumacząc się zmęczeniem i zawrotami głowy.

Kiedy około godzinę potem zostałam sama z bratem, doszliśmy do wniosku, że prędzej przyznamy Viggo Czarcioustemu order miłośnika smoków, niż tak to zostawimy. Swoją drogą pan Łowca ostatnio przycichł. Może wypadało by go odwiedzić, sprawdzić, co znowu knuje i w razie potrzeby, obrócić to w perzynę. Podzieliłam się tym pomysłem z Czkawką, który przyznał mi rację.  
\- Ale to potem.- zaznaczył.- Najpierw Arena.  
W nocy, kiedy mieliśmy pewność, że wszyscy śpią, wymknęliśmy się z przydzielonych nam pokoi i udaliśmy wprost na arenę. 

Perspektywa Astrid  
Wiedziałam, że oni coś knują! Od samego początku wiedziałam. Od kiedy znalazłam tego chłopaka, potem się tylko w tym utwierdziłam. Zachowywali się, jakby nigdy nie mieli do czynienia z zabijaniem tych latających gadów. Żyć z nimi w zgodzie? Dobre sobie!  
Skradałam się za nimi, kiedy ostrożnie przedostawali się przez wioskę w kierunku Areny. Co oni knują? Podeszłam bliżej, by usłyszeć ich rozmowę.  
\- Ale ty jesteś pewny, że mnie nie zjedzą?- zapytała dziewczyna.  
\- Nie panikuj, Selian.- westchnął w odpowiedzi Czkawka.- Tyle lat, a ty dalej swoje.  
\- Co ja ci poradzę, że udaje mi się tylko z klasami uderzeniową i tajemniczą?- warknęła z oburzeniem.- Innych nie umiem oswajać.- czy ja dobrze usłyszałam? „Oswajać”? Jak niby oswoić smoka?! Te bestie to krwiożercze potwory! Zabijają setki naszych!  
Ukryta przy wejściu obserwowałam, jak chłopak majstruje coś przy klatce Zębioróga Zamkogłowego. W końcu zdołał ją otworzyć, a ja mocniej zacisnęłam palce na toporze. Zaraz trzeba ich będzie ratować. Zaraz… Co ta wariatka wyczynia?!  
\- Cześć, smoczku.- Selian stała na środku areny, bez żadnej broni z uniesionymi rękami. Oszalała?! Przecież ten smok zaraz ją zabije!- Spokojnie, nie zrobię ci krzywdy.- przemawiała do niego cichym spokojnym głosem, podchodząc coraz bliżej małymi kroczkami. Dwa łby syczały i warczały, ale nie atakowały. O co tu chodzi?!- Widzisz? Nie mam żadnej broni. Jestem przyjaciółką. Nie jestem taka, jak ci okropni Wikingowie. Nic wam nie zrobię.- ostrożnie położyła dłonie na łbach smoków, a te zamknęły oczy.  
W szoku obserwowałam, jak smok obwąchuje ją i zaczyna się… Łasić? Ale to przecież niemożliwe! Według tego, co nam mówili, powinien rozszarpać ją na strzępy! A on się przymilał?! Dlaczego?! Próbując zrozumieć to co widzę, obserwowałam, jak otwierają kolejne klatki. Gronkiel, Straszliwiec Straszliwy, Śmiertnik Zębacz… Czkawka oswajał każdego po kolei, dużo szybciej niż jego siostra, która teraz siedziała na podłodze otulona łbami Zębiroga, które głaskała mechanicznie.  
Mocniej wcisnęłam się w kąt, kiedy poprowadzili smoki pod bramę i wypuścili. Szykowałam się, aż usłyszę odgłosy ataku, ale te smoki… One po prostu odleciały. Nie potrafiłam tego zrozumieć.  
\- To co? Teraz najgorsze.- westchnęła Selian i, chociaż jej nie widziałam, domyśliłam się, że się uśmiecha.  
\- Nie rozumiem, czego ty się boisz.- odpowiedział jej Czkawka. Widziałam doskonale, jak uśmiechając się z rozbawienia, odgarnia nieco przydługą grzywkę. Światło księżyca odbijało się w jego zielonych oczach.- To tylko Koszmar Ponocnik.  
Zdusiłam krzyk. Oni oszaleli! Koszmar Ponocnik to jeden z najbardziej agresywnych gatunków jakie znamy! A oni chcą go tak po prostu wypuścić! Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Tym razem to Selian otwierała klatkę. Zrozumiałam, że to Czkawka ma „oswajać” tą bestię. Dobre sobie! Nawet jeśli poradził sobie z innymi, to ma być Ponocnik.   
Kiedy tylko bestia wyłoniła się z klatki, pociągnęłam za dźwignię, zamykając bramę. Zanim jeszcze całkiem opadła, wbiegłam na arenę i z toporem rzuciłam się na smoka. A przynajmniej taki miałam zamiar.  
Czkawka skoczył na mnie i powalił na ziemię, a nad nami przeleciał płomień Ponocnika.  
\- Pierwsze splunięcie!- krzyknęła gdzieś zza smoka Selian i chyba zaraz tego pożałowała.- Czkawka! Weź mi pomóż.  
Chłopak wstał ze mnie i spojrzał na sytuacje, a potem na mnie. Jego czy pociemniały gniewnie. Zszokowana jego spokojem, nawet nie drgnęłam. Wstał szybko i… Zawarczał? Gad był chyba równie zaskoczony co ja, bo odwrócił łeb, spoglądając ciekawie na chłopaka. Przez chwile prowadzili wymianę warknięć i jakiś dziwnych bulgotań, a ja poczułam jak ktoś chwyta za mój topór. Selian chwyciła broń dwoma rękoma i rzuciła z daleka od siebie. Już miałam na nią wrzasnąć, ale ona położyła palec na ustach i wskazała na Czkawkę i smoka. Chłopak, jak przy każdym wcześniej, trzymał dłoń na jego pysku i delikatnie głaskał. Dłużej nie mogłam milczeć.  
\- Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?!- zapytałam ostro, głosem ściśniętym z gniewu. Nie odpowiedzieli od razu. Najpierw wyprowadzili smoka, puszczając go wolno. Nie wytrzymałam. Chwyciłam Czkawkę za materiał tej dziwnej zbroi i powaliłam na plecy, siadając na jego brzuchu. Nie miałam topora, więc użyłam dłoni, przyciskając go za gardło do zimnej kamiennej posadzki areny.  
\- Może nie tak brutalnie, co?- syknęła Selian, kucając obok. Posłałam jej przepełnione gniewem i niechęcią spojrzenie.- Mówiłam ci, że łatwiej żyć ze smokami w zgodzie.- wzruszyłam ramionami, jakbyśmy mówiły o pogodzie. Zanim się opamiętałam już siedziałam kawałek dalej, a Czkawka podniósł się powoli z drobną pomocą dziewczyny.- My umiemy sobie z nimi radzić.- dodała i gwizdnęła głośno.  
\- Proszę, Astrid.- chłopak kucnął przede mną, wyciągając rękę w moją stronę. Cofnęłam się.- Ja wiem, że może ci być trudno to zaakceptować, ale uwierz mi. Smoki nie są takie, jak ci się wydaje. Żyję z nimi odkąd pamiętam i nigdy nie zrobiły mi krzywdy.  
\- Prawie nigdy.- wtrąciła się Selian, a on zgromił ją wzrokiem.  
Nagle kraty nad nami eksplodowały, a przez wyrwę wpadły dwa smoki. Mniejszy, czarny jak najmroczniejsza noc, skoczył w naszą stronę i powalił tego szaleńca na plecy. Tym razem krzyknęłam. Głośno i przeraźliwie, aż druga bestia się zjeżyła.  
Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co widzę. Tuż przed sobą miałam dwa gatunki uważane za najgroźniejsze, ale i, przez wielu, za nieistniejące. Nocna Furia i Wandersmok zdawały się zupełnie mnie ignorować. Czkawka próbował wydostać się spod śliniącego go smoka, który pomrukiwał radośnie, a jego siostra głaskała łeb drugiego gada.  
\- One nie zrobią nam krzywdy.- zdołał wydusić chłopak i w końcu zepchnął z siebie Furię. Wstał i wyciągnął do mnie rękę.- Jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz, mogę pokazać ci jak niesamowite to stworzenia. Proszę, Astrid, zaufaj mi.  
Nie wiedziałam, co robić. Z jednej strony od dziecka uczyli mnie, że smoki to tylko bezduszne bestie, które atakują i zabijają nas dla jakiejś chorej zabawy. Ale z drugiej jego oczy, głos i cała postawa… Był taki szczery, nie widziałam w nim kłamstwa. Powoli wyciągnęłam rękę, ale od strony wioski dobiegły nas jakieś krzyki i dźwięk kroków wielu osób.  
\- Cholera.- zaklęła Selian i wskoczyła na siodło, które dopiero teraz zauważyłam. Oni na nich latali?- Czkawka, spadajmy stąd, zanim nas dorwą.- on tylko skinął głową i sam wsiadł na Nocną Furię. Smok rozpostarł swoje ogromne skrzydła i mruknął jakby z zadowoleniem.  
\- Też się cieszę, Mordko.- powiedział do niego cicho jeździec, głaszcząc go po spłaszczonym łbie.- Mam nadzieje, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy, Astrid. I że wtedy pozwolisz mi pokazać dlaczego tak kocham smoki.  
Po tych słowach, oba smoki machnęły skrzydłami i po chwili cała czwórka zniknęła w ciemnościach nocy. Kiedy wódzi reszta plemienia dotarła na Arenę, stałam pośrodku, wpatrując się w niebo.


	5. V

Perspektywa Czkawki  
\- Dlaczego my zawsze musimy wpakować się w coś, co kończy się w taki sposób?!- biadoliła Selian, kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się na noc na jakiejś małej wysepce. Minęły dobre dwadzieścia cztery godziny odkąd opuściliśmy Berk. Miałem wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawiliśmy tam Johanna, ale jeśli ktokolwiek potrafiłby wyjść obronną ręką z takiej sytuacji, to tylko Kupczy.- Zawsze albo musimy uciekać, albo walczyć!- zatoczyła jeszcze jedno kółko wokół naszego prowizorycznego obozowiska i usiadła, opierając się o Electro i burcząc pod nosem.  
\- Panikara.- skwitował Sczerbatek.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jaka.- przyznałem mu rację, zarabiając chmurne spojrzenie Selian.  
\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że mnie obgadujecie?- fuknęła, mierząc mnie podejrzliwie zmrużonymi oczami. Jako jedyna z mieszkańców Sanktuarium nie znała smoczego.  
\- Bo to robią?- Electro zaśmiał się po swojemu, wygodniej układając się na trawie.- A teraz się przymknij, bo chcę spać.  
\- Nie wiem, co tam sobie mruczysz, smoku, ale nie podoba mi się twój ton.- oznajmiła i krzyknęła krótko, kiedy strzelił ją ogonem.- Ty przeklęty gadzie!  
\- Zachowują się jak dzieci.-burknął mój smok, owijając mnie ogonem.- Dobranoc, Czkawka.  
\- Śpij dobrze, Szczerbo.- oparłem się o niego wygodniej, również przysypiając. Usłyszałem jeszcze, jak Selian grozi Electro, że go wymieni, jak nie zacznie jej szanować, i odpłynąłem.

Pierwszym, co poczułem po przebudzeniu, był ciepły, mokry język Mordki. Z jękiem odepchnąłem łeb smoka i zacząłem ścierać z siebie lepką ślinę. Obrzydlistwo. Całe się lepi i jeszcze nie chce zejść. Szczerbatek obserwował moje zmagania, śmiejąc się po swojemu. Wciąż było ciemno,a nieboskłon zdobiły gwiazdy.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne.- prychnąłem sarkastycznie i spojrzałem w kierunku ogniska. Selian już nie spała, grzebiąc długim patykiem w stosie opału. Wyglądała na nieobecną duchem.- Wszystko gra?- zapytałem, siadając obok. Wzdrygnęła się.  
\- Wstałeś już?- spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale za dobrze ją znałem.- Martwię się o Johanna. Zwialiśmy, zostawiając go na pastwę losu.  
\- Nie panikuj, na pewno nic mu nie jest.- zapewniłem, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. Posłała mi wymowne spojrzenie.- Znasz go przecież, nie z takich opresji wychodził cało.  
\- Może i masz rację.- westchnęła, trącając kijem jedno z drew. Iskry wystrzeliły w górę, a Selian uśmiechnęła się lekko.- Pamiętam, że kiedy byłam mała, tata zawsze wieczorem siadał przy ognisku, brał mnie na kolana i opowiadał stare legendy. Szkoda, że żadnej już nie pamiętam.- oparła brodę na kolanach, zwijając się w kłębek.  
\- Ty przynajmniej znałaś ojca.- mruknąłem z niechęcią, a ona jakby dopiero zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziała.- Ja nic o swoim nie wiem. Nie wiem kim jest, co robi, ani nawet jak ma na imię.- złapałem jakiś kamyk i cisnąłem nim w dal.- Nie mam pojęcia czy w ogóle żyje.  
\- Przepraszam, Czkawka.- powiedziała cicho, opierając się o mnie.- Wiem, że cię to drażni. Powinnam czasem ugryźć się w język.- trąciła mnie zaczepnie łokciem, starając się poprawić mi humor.  
\- Myślałaś kiedyś jakby wyglądało nasze życie, gdyby nie Smocze Sanktuarium?- zapytałem nagle, zupełnie ją zaskakując.  
\- Wiesz…- zamyśliła się na chwilę, patrząc w horyzont.- Myślę, że żylibyśmy wtedy tak jak ci wszyscy Wikingowie. Zajęci swoim małym światem, nie wiedząc jak piękne może być życie bez ograniczeń.- zamilkła na moment, skrzywiła się i stwierdziła:- Zanudziłabym się na śmierć. Za bardzo kocham wolność.  
\- Ta.- przyznałem jej racje. Nie potrafiłbym teraz zmienić stylu życia i zrezygnować z tego, co mam. Z wolności, lotów ze Szczerbatkiem, czy złośliwości siostry. Za bardzo to kochałem.  
\- Jeny!- krzyknęła nagle dziewczyna, wybuchając śmiechem.- Atmosfera zrobiła się jak na jakiejś stypie.  
\- To nie w naszym stylu.- podniosłem się i podszedłem do Mordki, drapiąc go pod brodą.- Powinniśmy ruszać dalej.  
\- Uwielbiam to.- zamruczał z zadowoleniem, przytulając się do moich dłoni.- Ale i tak wolę latać!- zaśmiał się, kiedy wskoczyłem na siodło, rozkładając sztuczną lotkę. Wystartowaliśmy, niemal od razu zostawiając Electro i Selian w tyle.

Po kilkunastu godzinach dotarliśmy do domu. Szczerbatek wylądował ciężko, zmęczony długą podróżą i naszymi szaleństwami. Po chwili obok opadł Electro, a Sel zsunęła się z siodła i przeciągnęła. Zrobiłem to samo, czując jak zesztywniałe kości zaczynają już boleć.  
\- Od razu lepiej.- mruknąłem cicho, kiedy coś strzyknęło mi w karku.  
\- Gdzie wyście byli tyle czasu?!- znikąd pojawiła się moja mama, wyraźnie niezadowolona.- Martwiłam się, że coś się stało! Nie jesteście ranni? Nie straszcie mnie tak więcej.- mówiła, jednocześnie ciesząc się, złoszcząc i martwiąc.  
\- Zeszło nam dłużej niż myślałem.- przyznałem, próbując ją jakoś udobruchać.- Przepraszam.  
\- Po prostu nie znikajcie więcej na tak długo bez ostrzeżenia.- westchnęła i przytuliła nas do siebie.  
\- Postaramy się.- obiecała Selian z szerokim uśmiechem.- A teraz przepraszam, ale jestem padnięta.- oznajmiła i ruszyła w kierunku, zajmowanych przez nią grot.- Jeśli obudzicie mnie bez powodu przed jutrzejszym południem, rozpętam tu piekło.- zastrzegła.  
Ja pogadałem jeszcze chwilę z mamą, unikając tematu naszej nieobecności. Nie lubiłem jej okłamywać, ale gdyby dowiedziała się, że znowu niewiele dzieliło nas od śmierci, mógłbym pożegnać się z lotami na naprawdę dłuuugi czas. W końcu zawołałem Szczerbatka i poszedłem w ślady siostry.

Następne kilka tygodni wypełniała rutyna. Ja spędzałem czas w kuźni, próbując poprawić swój kostium do latania i budując nowe protezy dla Szczerbatka. Z naszym talentem do wpadania w tarapaty, lepiej było mieć ich w zapasie. Selian tymczasem niemal nie opuszczała swojej pracowni, z której co jakiś czas dochodziły nas nieduże eksplozje i jej przekleństwa. Jedyną odskocznią były godziny spędzone ze Szczerbem w chmurach. Ćwiczyliśmy nowe sztuczki, sprawdzaliśmy, jaką szybkość możemy osiągnąć z różnymi ustawieniami nowych lotek, szaleliśmy w przestworzach. W końcu uznałem, że mam dosyć siedzenia w domu. Jeszcze tego samego dnia poinformowałem o tym mamę i siostrę przy kolacji.  
\- I gdzie zamierzasz lecieć?- zapytała Selian, ostrożnie dźgając widelcem jedzenie. Mama nie była najlepszą kucharką.  
\- Chciałem wrócić na trochę na Smoczy Skraj. Sprawdzę jak sytuacja z Łowcami Smoków, może odwiedzę Obrońców Skrzydła.- stwierdziłem w zamyśleniu.  
\- Jak dla mnie bomba!- zielarka natychmiast się ożywiła.- Nie myślałeś chyba, że cię puszczę samego.- prychnęła, widząc moje zaskoczenie.  
\- Znowu będę musiała się o was martwić.- westchnęła Valka, ale uśmiechała się z rozczuleniem.- Wiem, że nie potraficie siedzieć z długo w jednym miejscu.- powiedziała, zanim się odezwałem.- Rozumiem to. Jesteście młodzi, ciekawi świata. Chcecie odkryć wszystkie jego sekrety. Nie mogę wam tego zabronić.- pogłaskała mnie lekko po policzku.- Ale wyślijcie mi czasem Straszliwca z wiadomością.- zastrzegła, próbując przybrać groźna minę.  
Perspektywa Astrid  
Siedziałam na schodach przed Twierdzą, ostrząc swój topór. Od kilku tygodni ciężko było mi się na czymkolwiek skupić. Cały czas zastanawiałam się nad tą dwójką, która uważała, że smoki można oswajać. Nie wiedziałam, co o tym myśleć. Gdyby nie to, co pokazał tamtej nocy Czkawka zapewne w ogóle bym mu nie uwierzyła. Wraz z ich zniknięciem ustały też ataki smoków. Te przebrzydłe gady zostawiły naszą wyspę w spokoju.  
\- Astrid!- poderwałam głowę, słysząc swoje imię. W moja stronę biegł Śledzik, wyraźnie czymś podekscytowany. Zatrzymał się kilka stopni niżej i pochylił, łapiąc oddech. Nie poganiałam go.- Wódz wzywa nas do swojego domu. Ciebie, mnie, bliźniaki i Sączysmarka.- oznajmił.  
Po piętnastu minutach całą piątką stawiliśmy się w chacie wodza. Stoick siedział przy stole pochylony nad jakimiś papierami. Odkąd opowiedziałam, co widziałam, często chodził zamyślony. Według Pyskacza rozmyślał o żonie i synu, ale nikt o to nie pytał. A raczej nie miał odwagi pytać. Zawsze dosyć gwałtownie reagował na wspomnienie o nich, ale wszyscy to rozumieli. Tyle czekał, a smoki w jednej chwili odebrały mu wszystko, co kochał.  
\- Wzywał nas wódz?- odezwałam się w końcu cicho. Mężczyzna uniósł głowę i zmierzył nas poważnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Dostaliśmy propozycje podpisania sojuszu z Wyspą Łupieżców.- oznajmił, a ja i Śledzik wymieniliśmy zdziwione spojrzenia. Sączysmark i bliźniaki, jak zwykle nie rozumieli, o co się rozchodzi. Łupieżcy byli najzagorzalszymi wrogami Berk. Ciągle knuli przeciw nam, a teraz nagle proponują sojusz. Wódz musiał domyślić się, co nas martwi.- Mi również wydaje się to podejrzane, ale jeśli istnieje choćby mała szansa, że Albrecht chce zawrzeć z nami sojusz, nie można jej lekceważyć. Dlatego właśnie wasza piątka popłynie tam i wybada, o co chodzi.  
Byłam podekscytowana. Po tylu latach nieustannych treningów, wódz wreszcie dał mi szansę by się wykazać. Nie zamierzałam jej zmarnować. Musiałam udowodnić, że nie bez powodu ludzie mówią, że jestem najlepsza. To sprawa honoru. I chyba nie tylko ja tak myślałam. Wszyscy bez wahania zgodziliśmy się na tę wyprawę.  
\- Tylko uważajcie na siebie, dzieciaki.- usłyszałam jeszcze, kiedy zamykałam drzwi do chaty. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i ruszyłam, aby spakować się na podróż.

\- Śledzik, daleko jeszcze?- zapytałam przyjaciela drugiego dnia podróży. Nienawidziłam długiego siedzenia w jednym miejscu. Zaczynało mi już brakować zajęć. Bo ileż można ostrzyć topór?  
\- Przy dobrych wiatrach dwa dni.- odpowiedział, a potem wskazał na horyzont.- Ale my chyba nie będziemy mieli takiego szczęścia.  
\- Co?- zabrałam mu lunetę i sama spojrzałam, o co chodzi. W oddali kłębiły się ciemne chmury i nic nie zapowiadało, aby sztorm miał nas ominąć.

Niestety, nie pomyliłam się. Burza dopadła nas następnego dnia. I nie pozostawiła żadnych nadziei, że uda nam się dotrzeć do celu. Fale szarpały naszą łodzią, jak małą zabawką, a pioruny co i raz rozświetlały niebo. Razem z pozostałymi próbowałam jakoś zapanować nad łajbą, ale bezskutecznie. W duchu błagałam Njorda, Thora i Odyna by pozwolili nam przeżyć i bezpiecznie wrócić do domu. Bałam się. Ja, nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson z TYCH Hoffersonów, bałam się o swoje życie. Po raz pierwszy dotarło do mnie, że jesteśmy zdani na siebie. Nie było wodza, Pyskacza, czy kogokolwiek innego, kto przyszedł by nam na pomoc. Miałam ochotę płakać z bezsilności. Za każdym razem, kiedy myślałam o wezwaniu pomocy, pamięć podsuwała mi wspomnienie zielonych oczu. JEGO oczu.  
\- Astrid, uważaj!- usłyszałam krzyk Sączysmarka. Obejrzałam się i gwałtownie rzuciłam w bok, w ostatniej chwili uciekając przed złamanym masztem.  
\- Trzymać się czegokolwiek!- krzyknęłam do pozostałych, z całych sił chwytając się burty. Pozostało tylko mieć nadzieje, że bogowie posłuchają naszych błagań i pozwolą to przeżyć.


	6. VI

Perspektywa Selian  
\- Dalej, kochani, jazda pod czaszę, bo jak się tu wszystko zawali będzie nieciekawie.- poganiałam smoki, podskakując za każdym razem, kiedy grzmot rozlegał się niepokojąco blisko. Electro też się cały spinał.  
Na Smoczym Skraju siedzieliśmy z Czkawką już jakieś dwa dni. Tutejsza osada była całkiem duża, chociaż nikt, poza nami i smokami, tu nie mieszkał. Składała się z kilku niedużych chat, areny, kuźni i szklarni. Nic więcej nie było nam do szczęścia potrzebne. Dotarliśmy akurat tuż przed tą cholerną burzą. Zdołaliśmy tylko ogarnąć czaszę, czyli specjalnie zaprojektowaną, zamykaną kopułę, i Klub, czyli „serce” naszej osady, kiedy rozpętało się to piekło. Mój brat ze Szczerbatkiem zajęli się dostarczeniem do Klubu jedzenia i wody pitnej, a ja miałam zapędzić smoki do czaszy i zamknąć ją dokładnie. Wzmocniona gronklowym żelazem kopuła powinna bezproblemowo wytrzymać. Gorzej ze stajniami.  
Akurat wyganiałam ostatniego Nocnego Koszmara, kiedy w dach uderzył piorun. Krzyknęłam odruchowo, kuląc się nieco, a mój Wandersmok spanikował kompletnie i wyleciał zostawiając mnie na pastwę losu. Krzyczałam za nim, ale był zbyt przerażony. Może to i dziwne, ale Electro od zawsze panicznie bał się burzy. Nie sądziłam tylko, że ten przebrzydły gad będzie w stanie porzucić mnie w takiej sytuacji. Złorzecząc na niego pod nosem, sprawdziłam ostatnie zakamarki stajni.  
\- Selian!- usłyszałam i poczułam, jak coś owija się wokół mnie i ciągnie do tyłu. Upadłam boleśnie na plecy. Już miałam ochrzanić Czkawkę, kiedy zobaczyłam jak w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze chwile temu stałam, spada płonąca belka. Zdusiłam okrzyk przerażenia, razem z przyjacielem, ładując się na Szczerbatka. Nocna Furia wystrzeliła jak z procy i w momencie znaleźliśmy się przy czaszy. Szybkim ruchem pociągnęłam za dźwignię i, kiedy kopuła się zamknęła, uciekliśmy do Klubu. To właśnie tu spędzaliśmy większość czasu, jeśli oczywiście nie było nic do roboty. W razie kłopotów służył nam również za schronienie. Błyskawicznie zamknęliśmy wszystkie wejścia i usiedliśmy przy palenisku. Szczerbo położył się wygodnie pod ścianą, a ja poczułam jak niepokój ściska mnie za serce.  
\- Nie martw się.- odezwał się cicho Czkawka. On mi w myślach czyta, czy co?- Electro na pewno sobie poradzi.  
\- Jak tylko wróci dam ja mu popalić, że mnie tak porzucił.- mruknęłam, owijając się kocem. W duchu miałam nadzieje, że nic mu nie jest.

Burza skończyła się dobre trzy dni później. Smoczy Skraj był w kiepskim stanie. Większość mostów wiszących i trapów, łączących poszczególne miejsca nadawało się tylko do wymiany. Jedna z chat niemal straciła dach, a wszędzie walały się gałęzie. Sprzątanie tego szajsu zajmie nam dobry tydzień. Smoki musiały wykorzystać ukryte wyjście, bo kiedy otworzyłam czaszę, była już pusta. Dosyć szybko podzieliliśmy się zadaniami. Czkawka udał się na patrol, żeby sprawdzić, czy sztorm nie przyniósł nam w pobliże łodzi Łowców Smoków, a ja miałam znaleźć moje smocze nieszczęście i zacząć naprawy.  
Perspektywa Astrid  
Kiedy odzyskałam przytomność po sztormie nie było śladu. Leżałam na piasku na małej plaży. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie trafiłam, ale to z pewnością nie była wyspa Łupieżców. Idąc wzdłuż brzegu znalazłam moich towarzyszy i resztki naszej łajby. Nikomu, dzięki Odynowi, nic poważniejszego się nie stało. Postanowiliśmy rozejrzeć się po okolicy, licząc, że gdzieś niedaleko natkniemy się na osadę. Po wstępnych oględzinach doszliśmy do wniosku, że jedynymi mieszkańcami wyspy są, ku naszej zbiorowej niechęci, smoki. Było ich pełno, ale trzymały się na dystans, obserwując nas z rozległego lasu.  
Kilka godzin później, kiedy ja i Śledzik zrezygnowaliśmy z szukania sposobu na powrót, a Sączysmarkowi i bliźniakom znudziły się bójki, na granicy drzew dostrzegłam jakiś ruch. Po chwili z cienia wyłoniła się jakaś postać. Natychmiast chwyciłam topór przygotowując się do walki. Nieznajomy chłopak, wnioskując po sylwetce, był dosyć wysoki i szczupły, ale brakowało mu części lewej nogi. W połowie lewej łydki zastępowała ją dziwna, metalowa proteza. Na sobie miał jakiś rodzaj skórzanego pancerza, a na głowie niespotykany hełm. Zbliżał się do nas spokojnym, płynnym krokiem i chyba nie był uzbrojony.  
\- Kim jesteście i czego tu szukacie?- zapytał, zatrzymując się w odległości jakichś trzech metrów. Po głosie wywnioskowałam, że musi być mniej więcej w naszym wieku. Ruszyłam w jego stronę, ale on się cofnął.- Nie zbliżajcie się.- warknął, a coś w jego głosie nakazało mi się zatrzymać.  
\- Nie szukamy kłopotów!- Śledzik stanął obok mnie, unosząc dłonie w geście poddania się.  
\- Ty może nie szukasz!- krzyknął nagle Sączysmark i ruszył na nieznajomego. Krzyknęłam za nim, ale było już za późno. Wziął szeroki zamach młotem, ale tajemniczy chłopak nawet nie drgnął. Ciszę przerwał brzdęk, a broń wypadła z dłoni tego narwańca. Obok niej leżał długi sztylet, a z zarośli wyłoniła się drobna dziewczyna w obszernym kapturze i półmasce. Jej strój nie przypominał pancerza, ale miałam wrażenie, że nie będzie łatwo go przebić. Za nią z lasu wyłoniły się smoki i, warcząc zaczęły podchodzić coraz bliżej. Nagle zamaskowany po prostu uniósł rękę, a bestie zamarły bez ruchu.  
Inna nadal się zbliżała. Zatrzymała się przy Sączysmarku i, cały czas obserwując nas uważnie, podniosła z piasku nóż, chowając go do pochwy ukrytej na plecach. Przekrzywiła głowę, a potem pchnęła Jorgensona w pierś, zmuszając do cofnięcia się.  
\- Jeśli to powtórzycie, zabiję was.- ostrzegła. Miała delikatny głos, z niemal niesłyszalnym obcym akcentem.- Czego tu chcecie?  
\- Sztorm wyrzucił nas na tej plaży.- wyjaśniłam powoli, starając się nie dawać im żadnych powodów do ataku.- Nasza łódź jest zniszczona.- dodałam. Przez chwilę rozmawiali ze sobą przyciszonymi głosami, ale w końcu chłopak pstryknął palcami i smoki ponownie zniknęły w gęstwinie.  
\- Pomożemy wam odbudować łódź.- oznajmił, podchodząc powoli. Dziewczyna ruszyła za nim, jak cień.- Ale musicie stosować się do zasad tej wyspy. Po pierwsze: nie opuszczacie osady, chyba że w towarzystwie któregoś z nas.- skinęłam głową, przyjmując warunek i notując w głowie, żeby mieć oko na Mieczyka i Szpadkę.- Po drugie: możecie pytać, ale jeśli nie odpowiemy, nie wolno wam naciskać. Mamy swoje tajemnice.  
\- Po trzecie i najważniejsze: pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno wam atakować smoków.- włączyła się zakapturzona.- To ich ziemia, a my jesteśmy gośćmi.  
\- Zgoda.- wystawiłam dłoń, ale chłopak nie uścisnął jej, tylko przekrzywił głowę. Niepewnie cofnęłam rękę.- A jak mamy się do was zwracać?- miałam dosyć nazywania ich nieznajomymi.  
\- Mnie nazywajcie Belar.- dziewczyna skinęła delikatnie głową, a spod kaptura wymknął się kosmyk mahoniowych włosów.- A mojego brata- Dragoi,- wskazała na chłopaka i odwróciła się.- Zaprowadzę was do osady.  
\- Ja zacznę zbierać materiały do odbudowy łodzi.- dopowiedział Dragoi i oddalił się do lasu.

Osada, do której Belar prowadziła nas prawie trzy godziny, była całkiem duża, jak na dwie osoby. Wyjaśniła też, że przy budowie pomogły im smoki, które nawet teraz kręciły się w pobliżu. Pamiętając o słowach jej brata, nie atakowaliśmy. Bestie również wydawały się spokojne, czasem nawet podchodziły do dziewczyny i domagały się… Głaskania? Kiedy zapytałam, dlaczego jej nie atakują, roześmiała się dźwięcznie.  
\- Smoki to nie są agresywne, żądne krwi bestie. Zazwyczaj bronią swojego terytorium, a te pozwoliły nam tu przebywać.- wyjaśniła.- Ale jeśli ktokolwiek z was podniesie na nie broń, sama poderżnę wam gardło.- ostrzegła, a coś w jej głosie jasno mówiło, że nie żartuje.- Może wy się przedstawicie? Trochę mi głupio, kiedy nie wiem jak mam się do was zwracać.  
\- Jestem Astrid.- spełniłam jej prośbę.- A to Śledzik, Sączysmark oraz bliźniaki, Mieczyk i Szpadka.- wskazał na każdego po kolei, a Belar skinęła głową i odważnie, nieco dziwnym, posuwistym chodem zbliżyła się do Smarka. W jej dłoni znikąd pojawił się sztylet, który przyłożyła mu do gardła. Żadne z nas nie drgnęło, obawiając się, że jakikolwiek ruch sprowokuje nieprzewidywalną dziewczynę.  
\- Nigdy więcej nie podnoś ręki na mojego brata.- warknęła niskim, niebezpiecznym głosem, a akcent stał się wyraźniejszy.- Inaczej spotka cię coś o wiele gorszego niż mój nóż.- cofnęła się o krok, jednym ruchem schowała broń i ruszyła dalej, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
\- Wariatka.- skwitował brunet, a ja zganiłam go wzrokiem.  
\- Nooo! Super jest.- Mieczyk ruszył za dziewczyną, wyraźnie podekscytowany jej niebezpieczną naturą. Szpadka pobiegła za bratem, a my powlekliśmy się za nimi.

Przez kilka pierwszych dni obchodziliśmy gospodarzy szerokim łukiem, starając się nie sprawiać im problemów. Belar całe dnie spędzała na naprawie szkód, które wyrządziła burza, ale dosyć szybko zaprzęgła do roboty Śledzika, Sączysmarka i Mieczyka. Panowie próbowali się sprzeciwić, ale wystarczył jedno spojrzenie i celny rzut sztyletem w drzewo między nimi, by zamknęli paszczę i wzięli się do roboty. Mnie i Szpadce z kolei zaproponowała pomoc w szklarni. Jak się okazało, była doskonałą zielarką, leczyła nie tylko ludzi, ale i smoki. Dragoi z kolei od rana do wieczora pracował przy odbudowie łodzi, uparcie odmawiając naszej pomocy. Kiedy zapytałam o to jego siostrę, wyjaśniła, że jest indywidualistą i pomagają mu smoki.  
Zaczęłam przyzwyczajać się do takiego życia. Smoczy Skraj był spokojny, nikt się nie kłócił, nikt nie miał cały czas pretensji. Nawet smoki przestały mi przeszkadzać. Przyzwyczaiłam się do nich, jak i pozostali, i przestałam się spinać za każdym razem, kiedy jakiś wchodził do szklarni Belar, lub centralnego budynku, który rodzeństwo nazywało Klubem. Lepiej poznałam też rodzeństwo, nie wydawali mi się już, aż tak dziwni, choć nadal byli nieco skryci. Żadne z nas nie poznało ich twarzy. On zawsze miał hełm, a ona kaptur i półmaskę.  
Po kolejnym dniu pracy zebraliśmy się w Klubie. Słońce zachodziło, ale Dragoi jeszcze nie wrócił. Zaproponowałam, że pójdę go poszukać, ale Belar wyjaśniła, że na tej wyspie nie grozi mu żadne niebezpieczeństwo.  
\- Smoki prędzej zginą niż dadzą go skrzywdzić.- powiedziała.- Wszystkie go szczerze uwielbiają. Z wzajemnością zresztą. Czasem myślę, że jest bardziej smokiem niż człowiekiem.- zaśmiała się.- Zresztą jego matka powiedziała kiedyś, że ma duszę smoka. Silniejszą niż my dwie.- nagle spochmurniała i z westchnieniem huknęła głowa o blat.- Zapomniałam wysłać jej listu. Jeśli ona mnie nie zamorduje, któregoś dnia zrobi to Dragoi. Ostatnio o wielu rzeczach zapominam.- stwierdziła i podeszła do, stojącej pod ścianą skrzyni. Wygrzebała ze środka kawałek czystego papieru i szybko nakreśliła kilka zdań. Miała mało czytelny charakter pisma, więc nie udało mi się niczego rozszyfrować.  
Kiedy skończyła pisać, przywołała gwizdnięciem jednego Straszliwca i, po małej szarpaninie ze smokiem, wysłała wiadomość. Już drugiego dnia naszego pobytu na wyspie zauważyłam, że akurat z tą rasą ma wyraźnie na pieńku. Nazywała je Parszywcami i często przeganiała z Klubu, a one odpłacały się atakując ją w lesie czy próbując buszować w szklarni. Której swoją drogą pilnował niespotykany na Berk gatunek. Belar wyjaśniła, że żyją tylko na tej wyspie i razem z bratem nazwali je Nocnymi Koszmarami. Idealnie sprawdzały się do pilnowania wyspy, w zamian domagając się tylko spokoju.  
To miejsce było niesamowite. Ludzie i smoki żyli ze sobą w pokoju. Istna idylla. I chociaż Skraj był uzbrojony, smoki spokojnie spacerowały po osadzie, nie walczyły nawet między sobą. Do naszej obecności też się chyba przyzwyczaiły, bo podchodziły coraz bliżej. Belar jednak starała się trzymać je na dystans, żeby uniknąć konfliktów.  
\- Jak uważasz, ile jeszcze potrwa budowa łodzi?- zapytałam w pewnym momencie, kiedy zakapturzona opowiadała o walce jej i brata z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Nawet jeśli wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne, coś w jej głosie i postawie dawało do zrozumienia, że mówi prawdę.  
\- Z tego, co mówił mi rano Dragoi jeszcze jakieś dwa tygodnie.- odpowiedziała.- Ostatnio dwa Ponocniki zaczęły walkę w jej pobliżu i niemal całą pracę trafił szlag.  
\- Może jednak przydała by mu się pomoc?- zapytał Sączysmark.- W końcu taki chudzielec powinien zostawić robotę prawdziwym Wikingom.  
\- Ten „chudzielec” ma do pomocy smoki i nie potrzebuję nikogo kręcącego się pod nogami.- usłyszeliśmy od południowego wejścia. Dragoi stał w progu, oparty ramieniem o framugę, próbując zatamować krwawienia z rany na boku.  
\- Co, na Thora?!- Belar doskoczyła do niego i obejrzała ranę.- Na moje oko, kolec Śmiertnika Zębacza. Coś ty wyczyniał?- zrugała go, a jej akcent nabrał mocy. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, jak Śledzik nagle zamiera. Zanotowałam w głowie, by go o to potem zapytać i podeszłam do rodzeństwa. Chłopak właśnie wyjaśniał siostrze, że rana jest efektem zwykłego wypadku przy pracy i wcale nie potrzebuje jej pomocy. Oczywiście, bez skutku.  
Ku własnemu zdziwieniu, zaczynałam czuć się tu jak w domu. Pokręconym i pełnym smoków, ale domu.


End file.
